


Poolside Love

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hundred of miles away from the nonsense of every day life for pro-wrestlers and ninjas - two women are basking in the glow of the sun. Nothing is more serene; more perfect. At least until one of them is soaking wet and rather disgruntled about it in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside Love

Every woman that's bothered to get to know Zack is well aware that he has the perfect island for vacationing. And since he only lets select groups onto it, there's usually no one there and if there is you'll still be greeted with silence. Which is perfect for two ladies in particular as they lounge by a large pool.

The water sparkles in the sunlight while they're shaded thanks to the white umbrella towering between them. The heat has them welcoming the gentle breeze off of the ocean encompassing the island and relaxing for the first time in a while. The thought of being here together has the taller of the two sitting up on her pink lounge chair.

Her slender, tanned legs come up to her ample chest. Short golden tresses brush over her shoulders as she leans forward, wrapping her arms around her knees. Adorned in a white bikini top with blue bows, her breasts press up against her knees – threatening to spill out more than they already are.

The bottoms to her bikini match the top perfectly. Although the sides are opaque lace that show much of her skin. Her attire looks more fit for the bedroom than the poolside. Not that it quite matters to her. The only one she wants to see her like this is the young woman in the white chair next to hers.

There's only one feature of the female's normal attire that she's kept and that happens to be the dark purple headband peaking out from under her violet fringe. She's not paying the blonde any attention whatsoever. Laying on her stomach, the white straps to her dress-like top are slipping off her shoulders. Her bust overwhelms the top, barely being held in while they're smooshed up against the plastic.

Her legs are draw up and crossed at the ankles while she flips through a book, one she picked up from the stand a ways off. The lace edges of the flowing dress bunch up just before the edge of her bottom, thus showing off the light blue bottoms normally hidden beneath. In fact, she matches the blonde in that respect – neither should want to get their outfits wet.

But that doesn't stop the pro-wrestler from swinging her legs over the edge of the chair. A smile graces her lips as she reaches over, tugging one of the purple-haired girl's straps back up onto her shoulder. It garners the attention she craves and finally those crimson eyes glance over to lock with her sapphire ones.

"What'cha say to taking a dip in the pool, Ayane?"

The purple haired woman scoffs and turns her gaze back to the novel. She tries not to pay the blonde any mind even as she hears the chair creak, signaling that she's standing up. "I'm reading, Tina."

Said girl whines softly as she takes those two steps toward Ayane's chair. One leg lifts and she settles it onto the other side; straddling the seat and the girl it keeps off the ground. Ayane has to admit to herself that Tina is clever, something she's both enthralled and annoyed by. Even so she plays it cool and merely flips a page despite having not read a word on it.

Tina steadily lowers herself down until she's merely kneeling over Ayane; all while pushing Ayane's legs down to better suit her position. Their sweat slicked skin presses together and it has Ayane's heart beating loud in her ears. She can feel Tina's large breasts squishing up against her lower back, just above her rear. It takes everything in her power not to stutter as she shoots a glare over her shoulder.

"Tina! You're going to break the chair!"

"Are you saying I'm too heavy?"

The hurt look that crosses Tina's countenance has Ayane trying to backpedal without actually apologizing in the slightest. It's all a game to them and they're both aware of it. She sighs heavily and brushes a hand up her face, fingertips combing through her bangs. "You know what I mean, idiot. If you were laying correctly it would be balanced out."

Tina isn't paying her any attention whatsoever. She's far more enamored with the soft flesh of Ayane's breasts poking out her top. Her fingertips find their way up Ayane's side to brush over the warm skin; caressing in circles while Ayane squirms. "T-Tina."

"Come on, Ayane, summer is made for swimmin'!"

Ayane can feel Tina's hands settling on her shoulders as she shifts. It's a moment later that she feels breath ghosting over her ear. Despite the heat, she has chills racing up and down her spine from the lack of touch. "Unless you'd rather skinny dip with me."

There's a reddening to Ayane's face even as she reaches a hand back, swatting at Tina to go away. "Alright, alright already just get off."

Tina grins wide as she climbs off of the other girl and extends a hand. Sitting up, Ayane doesn't even look up at Tina nor take the offered help. Instead she merely stands on her own and strides over to the poolside. She sighs, "Let's get this over with. I want to get back to my book."

A giggle resounds as Tina comes up behind her. She loops her arms around Ayane and doesn't hesitate to grasp at the ample globes struggling to stay hidden beneath Ayane's top. She squeezes her fingers into them while leaning her chin on Ayane's shoulder. Tina presses a kiss to Ayane's neck; allowing her to feel the tremble that passes through the latter.

"You're saying you don't wanna swim with me?"

Ayane places her hands over Tina's in a vain effort to pull them away. But in terms of strength, Tina has her beat. Especially when she finds the hardening nipples beneath and pinches at them through the cloth. Ayane can feel her knees wanting to give in; anything to lay herself out for her lover. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying her best to calm her body.

But it's too late. All she can do instead is let her fingers fall away from Tina's expert fingers, "I never said I didn't want to."

Tina laughs softly. After all, she finds this aspect of her precious little ninja beyond adorable. If anything it helps keep things lively between them; finding all new ways to make the girl show her true feelings. One emotion she loves more than anything is something she pulls away from – both figuratively and literally. She takes a step away from Ayane before planting her hands on the girl's back.

Ayane suddenly finds herself falling forward with one rough push from Tina. She doesn't bother to open her eyes as her hands seek out for solid ground. All she's met with is the feeble surface of the slightly warm water. Her body reacts instinctively and has her swimming back up the surface. Poking her head up, she gasps for air and tries to push the short tresses away from her face.

"What was that for?!"

The anger is hardly thorough and it only has Tina laughing more. She jumps into pool next to Ayane and after surfacing, she shakes her hair from her face. The droplets hit Ayane in the face before the latter wipes them out of her eyes. Tina is still beaming by the time she turns to her lover, "You looked like you need to cool off, hun."

Ayane barely pays attention to a word that leaves the blonde's lips. Her focus is busy settling on the way the water has ever spot of Tina's attire pointless. It's practically see through and leaves nothing to the imagination. Although, Ayane _has_ already seen it all.

Noticing the way those crimson orbs ravage over her and avoid her eyes, Tina smirks, "Like what you see?"

The blush returns to Ayane's cheeks tenfold; to the point where she turns her back to Tina. She reaches up and begins to adjust her bandana, making sure it hasn't slid too far out of place. "Nothing to note."

Tina wades forward and gently urges Ayane to swim back to face her, something Ayane gives into. Part of her wants it and as she lets her eyes close, Tina isn't one to deny her it. It's a slow draw until their lips finally press together in a soft yet passionate kiss. One that Tina won't let stay innocent for long as she flicks her tongue over Ayane's bottom lip and then her top.

Ayane grudgingly opens her mouth and allows the appendage to dive inside. It brushes up against her own and in a matter of moments her head is spinning. She can't keep up with the way that tongue she loves is ravaging ever inch of her mouth before finally pulling away. Her eyes are half-lidded when Tina brushes off the trail of saliva sticking to Ayane's chin.

Tina pulls the other female closer, pressing their bodies together. Standing in the shallow ends allows her to place one foot on the ground while she weasels one of her legs between Ayane's. It's a sly move that doesn't go unnoticed.

She places her hands on Ayane's shoulders and dips her lips down for another kiss. Ayane, having never closed her mouth, is subject to another raid from Tina's tongue. One of Ayane's hands draw up to tangle into Tina's wet tresses. That is while the other deviates down toward the round butt cheek scarcely being clad by the bikini bottoms.

They both muse the thought that surely their attire shouldn't have gotten wet and if it's ruined, it's worth it already. Especially when Ayane's top folds up around Tina's thigh as the latter rubs up against her. Ayane mewls into their kiss, eagerly wanting more. She gets the idea across by softly digging her fingers into the soft flesh and tugging at Tina's hair.

The blonde knows all the signs well. She smooshes their breasts together and even they threaten to pop from their tops in the process. Their cleavage overflows from the edges as Tina rocks Ayane against her leg. Her own hands dip down to settle on Ayane's behind, giving her much more leverage to grind the girl toward her.

The water laps and gently splashes up around them as they move until finally Ayane has to break the kiss. The need for air fights with the desire to moan; resulting in all sound being strangled as Ayane clings onto her beloved. Before she can even get her bearings to continue their movements it's all coming to a screeching halt.

Ayane wants nothing more than to hiss at Tina that she's a cruel tease, one she doesn't appreciate if she isn't going to finish. But her body humming with pleasure won't allow her to do so as she watches Tina pull away and move toward the poolside.

"How 'bout we go grab some lunch then retreat to our room till later?"

"Fine," mumbles Ayane.

Most would think she's disgruntled with such a short response, but Tina knows better. She's aware that the reason is that Ayane is dismayed that their session has such a premature ending – something the blonde plans to fix. Tina lifts herself up onto the edge. She kneels onto the side, parallel to the pool, as Ayane swims over. Ayane glares off to the side and Tina can't help but smile, "What is it love?"

Surprising the blonde, Ayane reaches up and grabs at her chin. She pulls her down low enough for their lips to meet in a rough kiss. It's quick and Ayane is letting her go before she can even process what happened. In fact, Ayane idles her hand more than her lips. She lets her fingertips draw a slow path down Tina's neck and over the exposed cleavage before they drop back into the water.

"Wear your towel."

Tina blinks several times before she finally catches onto what Ayane means. She chuckles as she rises to her feet. "Yeah, yeah I got'cha."

Ayane watches every movement Tina makes. Especially the way that tight, transparent cloth shows off the luscious behind she had just been grabbing. She's not quick to move and instead waits for Tina to begin wrapping the towel around her body before she lifts herself out of the water. Ayane can't stop the petite smile from showing as she strides over to the blonde.

Tina can't help but feel honored to see the small smile curving Ayane's lips from under the guise of tucking the end of the towel under her arm. Something very few get to see she's sure. Although she does turn her eyes away before Ayane can catch her stare. She hands over the plush white towel to her girlfriend and pecks her cheek. Together they make a slow retreat back to the resort; their hands linked.


End file.
